Nuestros románticos y () fans
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Un misterioso correo le llega al profesor Utonio. Se trata de cinco de las historias que los fans de las chicas han escrito sobre ellas. ¿Como reaccionaran al leerlas? Proyecto por mi segundo año en fanfiction. Gracias por el apoyo de los autores que me han prestado sus historias para esto.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bienvenid s a mi proyecto por mis dos años en fanfiction. Este pequeño trabajito ha estado rondándome por la cabeza desde hace más de medio año así que desde noviembre estuve "recolectando" algunas historias para finalmente darle vida a este proyecto. Esta es algo así como la introducción a todo. Espero y les guste._

 **Un correo misterioso**

Era una dulce mañana en casa de la pelirroja de las Chicas Súper Poderosas z. La jovencita dormía plácidamente en su esponjosa cama cuando un pitido la despertó.

Sobresaltada Momoko despertó sacando rápidamente la hebilla de su cinturón para abrirlo y encontrarse con el rostro del profesor Utonio mirándola, parecía nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede profesor?—pregunto la chica mientras luchaba con su modorra— ¿Es acaso Mojo Jojo? Ya decía yo que todo había estado muy…

—No es Mojo Jojo, Momoko—la interrumpió el hombre.

— ¿La banda gangrena?

—No.

— ¿Princesa?

—Tampoco. No es ningún villano.

— ¿Entonces profesor?—cuestiono la adolescente empezando a ponerse de mal humor, la noche anterior se había desvelado viendo repeticiones del sexi chico del clima y necesitaba dormir.

—La cuestión es que me llego un correo…—trago saliva antes de continuar—Y creo que es importante que lo leamos todos juntos.

Y entonces sí. Exploto.

— ¡Me despertaste temprano por un estu…

El reconocido profesor Utonio corto la transmisión antes de soltar un cansado suspiro.

—Le dije que si podía haber sido peor—comento Poochie divertido al recordar la reacción de la pelinegra cuando la despertaron a ella.

—Lo sé, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto—respondió el profesor sobándose el oído—Después de todo ya es medio día y según mi lógica ya deberían de estar despiertas.

—Recuerde que hace solo una semana estaban peleando con Él, seguramente siguen cansadas.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!—un joven niño de cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro llego corriendo con una sonrisa—Lo hemos logrado, han caído redonditos.

—Y pensar que solo necesitamos pintar un popote de dorado, comprar una pistola de agua y agrandar un cotonete—dijo el padre del niño divertido.

— ¡Sí! Son tan tontos—río el menor de edad.

— ¡Ken! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese lenguaje?—lo regaño el profesor mientras agarraba una pequeña pistolita.

— ¡Es que lo son!—reclamo el mencionado con un puchero.

—Lo se hijo, pero hay que ser respetuosos con todas las criaturas del mundo, sin importar su nivel intelectual—proclamo Utonio poniendo pose de súper héroe, lo que hizo reír ligeramente a su hijo y al perro robot. —En fin, hay que meterlos antes de que lleguen las chicas. ¿No creen?

-0-0-0-

Miyako Gotokuji, una preciosa jovencita de rubios y rizados cabellos, ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa amable en casi todo momento, fue la primera en llegar. Había tenido que dejar sola a su abuelita en un día que habría querido dedicar completamente a su relación pero supuso que si el profesor las había llamado debía ser algo importante.

Justo cuando llego a los terrenos de la inmensa casa del científico alcanzo a escuchar como una patineta se le acercaba por atrás. No era muy difícil reconocer a la dueña, así que decidió detener su camino para esperarla. Apenas un momento después las ruedas le dieron paso a un sonido seco de metal y madera golpeando el asfalto.

—Hola Kaoru—saludo la rubia a su amiga.

— ¿Qué hay Miyako?—contesto está quitándose la gorra y sacudiendo su corto cabello, que parecía realmente mojado—Tuve que colarme en la ducha justo cuando mi hermano iba a tomar un baño. ¿Puedes creer que justo cuando había logrado sacar a la pulga de Shou de mi recamara para poder dormir el profesor me llamo?

—Ah sí, yo estaba por empezar una sesión de meditación con mi abuelita—le conto la oji-azul. —Cosa extraña esa del correo.

— ¿Qué correo?

—Por el que nos llamó…

—Ah, la verdad yo no sé. Le colgué el comunicador en la cara en cuanto supe que no era ningún villano y solo "requería" nuestra presencia.

Miyako sonrió. Sus amigas no suelen reaccionar muy bien a cosas como esa, y muchas más. Había veces que verdaderamente lograban desesperarla por sus constantes peleas y las actitudes: "Tienen que hacer lo que yo les digo" de Momoko y "Me valen las reglas" de Kaoru.

El resto del camino al laboratorio transcurrió sin mayor percance mientras las dos chicas parloteaban sobre banalidades de la vida diaria. Llevaban una semana sin ninguna misión que cumplir y debían admitir que aún no extrañaban los enfrentamientos. Ya les urgía un descanso.

— ¡Ya llegamos profesor!—anuncio la más amable de las adolescentes.

— ¡Hola chicas!—saludo el mencionado con su hijo y su perro al lado— ¿Dónde está Momoko?

—Debe estar por llegar—respondió Miyako.

— ¡Esperen!—los callo Kaoru— ¿Y esos ronquidos?

Se formó el silencio en la sala y si, efectivamente, se escuchaban unos ronquidos. La pelinegra, curiosa, empezó a seguirlos hasta el suelo en frente de los sillones donde se encontraban dentro de una red lo que ella llamaba unas "replicas baratas" de ella y sus amigas.

— ¡Que hacen ellos aquí!—grito haciendo que el pelirrojo de los tres saltara.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que tratamos dormir?—pregunto indignado intentando volver a acomodarse.

El rubio con "cara de ángel" se había despertado al sentir todo el movimiento que había hecho su hermano dentro de la red y ahora se tallaba la cara mientras estudiaba con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Brick?—pregunto confundido.

— ¿Cómo que donde estamos? Obviamente estamos en…—su hermano se quedó callado al darse cuenta que no tenía idea donde estaba aunque ese lugar se le hiciera extrañamente conocido, miró fijamente a Kaoru que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos frente a él—Tú no eres Butch. ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano? ¡Lo has suplantado!

—Estas sentado sobre él, idiota—respondió ella mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente.

Incrédulos ambos chicos miraron hacia abajo encontrándose con, oh sorpresa, su hermano pelinegro que dormía plácidamente. Que por algún motivo que sus mentes preescolares, recordemos que a penas están por cumplir el año los chiquillos, no lograban entender se parecía muchísimo al ser que les había informado de su ubicación.

— ¿Tú quién eres?—la cuestiono el oji-azul en un estado de admiración que logro confundir a todos los presentes, incluyendo a su hermano.

— ¿Ahora me vas a venir con que no me reconocen?—pregunto la chica mientras sentía como su venita estaba por explotar.

Los dos Rowdys despiertos negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Ves papá?—pregunto Ken—Te dije que eran tontos.

—En realidad tiene bastante sentido que no la reconozcan—comento el profesor. —Ella no trae puesto su traje, y cuando lo usa es como si se crea otra identidad.

— ¡Esperen, esperen!—interrumpió el "rojito"— ¿Eso es una ella?

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en todo el laboratorio mientras la mirada de los dos hombres con bata, Poochie y la rubia se dirigían a Kaoru. Tenía los ojos y puños apretados pero parecía estar en calma. "La calma que precede a la tempestad" pensó Utonio. Cuidadosamente Miyako se acercó a su amiga y te toco el hombro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto con el tono de voz más pacífico que pudo encontrar.

—No—respondió ella secamente mientras dirigía su tenso cuerpo a la cocina, seguida por la mirada de todos.

Cuando salió se creó un pequeño reflejo en su mano donde un cuchillo era aferrado fuertemente. En ese momento todos se congelaron, con excepción de Boomer que hacía un intento de oración donde rogaba por su vida. El profesor Utonio tenía su cerebro a toda máquina mientras miraba el arma blanca en manos de la más peligrosa de sus chicas, no podía permitir que matara a nadie, pero acercársele en ese estado era casi como un suicidio. La pelinegra finalmente llego a su antiguo puesto y Miyako cerró los ojos, sin embargo para su sorpresa no escucho gritos desgarradores. Kaoru había roto la red.

—Ahora si—dijo la chica lanzando el cuchillo y sacando la hebilla de su cinturón. — ¡Prepárense para morir!

Ya convertida en Bellota la oji-verde levanto su inmenso martillo preparada para darle el golpe de su vida al "hombre" que la había ofendido de tal manera.

—Bueno, ya llegue y más les vale que ese correíto sea importante porque…—Momoko entro por la puerta y se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos la escena, ¿de qué tanto se había perdido?

—Idiotas, me están aplastando—una nueva vos, ronca como de quien acaba de levantarse se hizo escuchó— ¿Harían el maldito favor de moverse?

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo aunque, claro, nadie se enteró.

 _¡Eso es todo por ahora! Ya me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo un compromiso._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos. En total van a ser 5 capítulos, en cada uno utilizando una de las historias. El título será el nombre del fanfic y abajo voy a poner el nombre del autor (aunque si mi memoria no me falla todas son chicas) por si quieren buscarlo. Bueno, empecemos._

 **No es tan fácil**

 **( .23)**

Después de lo que parecieron esfuerzos sobre humanos el profesor finalmente logro hacer sentar a los seis muchachos en su sala de tal manera que pudieran ver la pantalla con total comodidad. Las tres chicas habían terminado por tener que convertirse ya que para los Rowdys había sido algo completamente impensable que esas tres niñas fueran las súper heroínas que los habían vencido tantas veces. Y ahora el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso.

—Supongo que les debo una explicación—obvio el único mayor de edad del lugar.

—Creo que usted conoce la respuesta—respondió la oji-rosa cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria.

—La cuestión es que como les dije a dos de ustedes—comenzó mirando con reproche a la pelinegra que seguía murmurando maldiciones contra la contra parte de su pelirroja amiga. —Anoche recibí un correo algo extraño—dijo apretando un botón del control de la televisión que se encendió mostrando automáticamente el dichoso correo que contenía cinco archivos adjuntos. — ¿Harías el favor de leerlo, Miyako?

La aludida se aclaró la garganta y fijo la vista en el monitor.

—Estimado profesor y compañía. Quisiera informarles que las chicas son mucho más conocidas de lo que ustedes creen y tienen muchos fans. Yo me incluyo entre ellos—leyó la rubia. —Debo decirles que muchos de estos fans gustan de la escritura y han hecho algunas historias con ellas como protagonistas. Aquí encontraran cinco de ellas, aunque hay que recalcar que estas no representan ni el uno por ciento de estas. Que disfruten su lectura.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estén estos idiotas?—cuestiono Kaoru malhumorada.

—Estoy de acuerdo—la secundo su contraparte. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Decidí empezar a leer uno de los archivos para tener alguna idea de que era eso y descubrí que los chicos también eran personajes—explico el profesor. —Y no solo en ese archivo, sino que en todos.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pero se supone que es NUESTROS fans!

—Es qué somos muy geniales.

— ¡No es justo!

— ¡Genial!

—Más vale que solo sea porque les damos unas palizas impresionantes.

—Hasta que nos prestan atención.

Ken suspiro desde su lugar en la cocina. Si tener a tres ya era difícil no quería imaginarse como sería ahora que eran seis.

— ¡Ya paren!—exclamo el profesor haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar en el lugar—Les guste o no ya están todos aquí y tendrán que comportarse si quieren ver que es lo que sus fans escriben de ustedes.

— ¿Y quién le dijo a usted que nos interesa?—cuestiono la más ruda de las mujeres presentes.

—Pues no se a ustedes, pero a mí sí que me interesa—dijo Miyako.

—Yo no me desperté temprano para nada—alego la pelirroja desesperada. —Hay que leer eso ya.

Bellota bufo mientras se removía en su asiento, a su vez los tres chicos esperaban expectantes. El único mayor de edad del lugar sonrió complacido antes de abrir el primer archivo y apartarse lo suficiente para dejarle el campo libre a los ojos del sexteto de muchachitos.

— ¿Alguien lee en voz alta o prefieren…?

— ¡Yo empiezo!—lo interrumpió la súper poderosa rosa.

Bueno, como dije en mi otra historia iba a hacer un capítulo de esta nueva historia que se pasaba por la mente, por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver si la sigo es una idea un tanto loca, este fanfic va a ser categoría K+ por lo que puede hacer, malas palabras, posibles lemon, y algunas escenas no muy lindas para algunos, lean bajo su responsabilidad, jejeje ok soné raro, pero denle una oportunidad.

— ¿Qué es lemon?—pregunto Miyako haciendo que las mejillas de la lectora tomaran un lindo tono cereza.

— ¿Tú lo sabes, Momoko?—la cuestiono la pelinegra al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—Pu…pues…

—Creo que sería bueno si nos lo explicaras—dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras la aludida titubeaba Ken se iba acercando repentinamente interesado. Si un concepto lograba poner así de nerviosa a la autoproclamada líder de las chicas, debía ser algo interesante. Tan atento estaba a los balbuceos de la oji-rosa que no se fijó y se pegó en el dedo chiquito del pie causándole un grito que puso todas las miradas sobre él.

—Está bien—cedió Momoko mientras veía al niño. —Pero él debe irse.

-0-0-0-

Después de encerrar al pequeño Ken en su habitación con la promesa de liberarlo en máximo unas cuantas horas y la compañía de su fiel perro, que también era demasiado inocente para enfrentarse a eso, Momoko se sentó en un banco frente a todos y trago saliva.

—Podríamos decir que el lemon es escritura… explicita respecto al tema… sexual—explico ella mordiéndose los labios constantemente.

Todos la miraron con expresiones que iban desde el desconcierto por parte de Miyako, hasta el pánico total del Rowdy rojo.

—No leeremos eso, verdad—rogo Boomer con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Cuando yo lo leí pensé en eliminar ese archivo y nunca hablarles sobre el sin embargo después supuse que tendrían la madures para enfrentarlo—dijo el científico poniéndose los dedos en el puente de la nariz. —Sin embargo si no quieren leerlo podemos pasar al siguiente.

Se hizo el silencio mientras los siete compartían miradas.

—Si ya lo empezamos… deberíamos acabarlo—finiquito la rubia finalmente.

— ¡Yo no soy maduro!—exclamo el oji-verde, aparentemente asustado.

—Lo que podemos hacer es leer mentalmente—propuso el profesor, —así si alguien encuentra algo que le incomode puede dejar de leer y esperar que cambiemos de capítulo.

—Me parece bien—comento Burbuja.

— ¿Y esas cosas saben leer?—pregunto Kaoru saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza.

— ¡Para tu información sí que sabemos!—exclamo el culpable de la actitud de "la verdecita".

— ¿Qué les parece si empezamos?—pregunto el profesor antes de que empezara una pelea.

-0-0-0-

—La señorita Bello es nuestra madre ¿y la odiamos?—interrogo Miyako en quedo enarcando una ceja—Ella me agrada, aparte ¿Quién sería el padre?

Sin previo aviso sintió como si algo le picara el hombro así que se giró rápidamente encontrándose a su contraparte con una ramita.

— ¿Entonces ustedes son hermanas?—la cuestiono— ¿Igual que nosotros?

Ella se le quedo mirando anonadado. ¿Acaso le había preguntado algo sin usar ningún adjetivo ofensivo o algo parecido? ¿Él era capaz de hacer algo así?

—No lo somos, obviamente el autor tiene problemas—contesto su amiga pelinegra por ella. —Ni loca usaría un vestidito negro pegado e iría a seducir patanes a un bar.

—Pero ahorita t…

Antes de que el joven e inocente Boomer pudiera decir las palabras que lo condenarían a su muerte segura, su contraparte le tapó la boca. Los ojos azules de ambos se abrieron como platos y hubiera sido difícil definir quién era el más asqueado. Lo más rápido que pudo la rubia se alejó del chico y regreso la vista a la pantalla. Él hiso lo propio encontrándose de frente con la frase "nos vamos de este infierno, vamos al otro lado" ¿Eso significaba que alguien iba a morir o ya lo había hecho? Desesperadamente continuo con su lectura hasta descubrir que el dichoso otro lado era una ciudad, vaya que fue un alivio saberlo.

—Sí, con tal que no me vuelvan a retratar como prostituta…—murmuro Kaoru con los puños apretados mientras leía sin siquiera darse tiempo para respirar, ese fan misterioso tendría que "comportarse" bien si no quería morir— ¡Y otra vez un vestido! Ni con dinero me puede dejar usar pantalones.

— ¡Ahí hablo yo!—exclamo Butch como niño chiquito al leer el "mmn" de su personaje.

— ¿Dónde?—pregunto su hermano pelirrojo que iba un poco atrasado— ¡Ja! Yo hablo antes.

Los hermanos comenzaron una acalorada discusión respecto a sus respectivos primeros diálogos y la importancia que estos tendrían con la historia. A su vez Momoko que ya estaba por terminar pudo leer un "lo siento, ellos suelen ser así" y espero con todo su corazón que no fuera cierto.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Ja! Tenemos un trabajo real, no como ustedes—hizo notar Boomer recién empezado el segundo capítulo, ganándose tres intimidantes miradas.

— ¡Y me tenía que volver a poner de prostituta!—chillo Kaoru mientras rechinaba los dientes, esa cosa no le gustaba gustando nada.

—Qué asco…—murmuro la pelirroja mientras devoraba las líneas con los ojos.

—Lo dice la que sabía lo que era lemon—dijo la oji-verde.

— ¿Qué insinúas?—la cuestiono su amiga en un tono no muy amigable.

—No sé, pregúntale a la tipa que le quita putas de encima a unos pervertidos para que ella y sus hermanas se les trepen en el regazo.

Momoko sin entender mucho miro la pantalla para encontrarse a "ella" haciendo de lo que su amiga la acusaba.

—Yo no soy ella.

Un grito agudo distrajo su absurda discusión haciendo que ambas voltearan a ver al Rowdy verde que miraba la pantalla, sus manos y después a Kaoru una y otra vez. ¿Qué habría leído? Cuando intentaron regresar a su lectura se encontraron con que Burbuja ya había cambiado de capítulo y se encontraba pálida como el papel.

—No había nada interesante que leer ahí—dio como toda explicación antes de ir a desfallecer en el sillón.

-0-0-0-

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado con esa estúpida lectura la más ruda de las tres chicas se sentía identificada con su personaje en la historia. Estaba preocupada por Miyako, no sabía que había leído pero definitivamente peor a lo que su exagerada contraparte había visto. Si no ¿Por qué su personaje y el de Momoko estaban tan alteradas? Mientras más leía crea empezar a entender lo que había sucedido y estaba asqueada. Lo peor de todo es que el autor de esa cosa no les daría un capítulo de descanso y las chicas de la pantalla volverían a ver a los imbéciles. Aunque aún no sabía muy bien cuál era el que le había hecho daño a su amiga.

— ¡Pervertido!—exclamo señalando al rubio después de leer que Miyako consideraba que su sonrisa no era nada radiante—Fuiste tú.

—Es solo una historia, Kaoru, no…

El discurso de la pelirroja se detuvo al leer algo que obviamente no le gusto. Sus ojos parecieron volverse rojos de ira cuando volteo a ver a su contraparte y sacaba su yoyo de manera amenazante. El profesor, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, decidió que se había equivocado y el sexteto, sorprendentemente sobre todo las chicas, aun no tenían la madures para leer eso.

 _¡Y esto es todo! Por ahora. A partir de que empezaron a leer cada que aparecía "-0-0-0-" significaba que cambiaban de capítulo y como vieron en esta ocasión no lograron ni acabar el tercero, pobres es que empecé desde el más… fuerte. En fin, espero que ya hayan logrado entender cómo va a estar la dinámica en esta historia pero si tienen cualquier duda siempre me la pueden dejar en una linda review. Me comprometo a actualizar cada semana._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero y les guste.

 **Los súper z**

 **(Antonia-la-loka)**

El profesor miraba un poco preocupado a las tres chicas, y el chico, que tomaban té de tila en su cocina. Poochie había buscado en internet y al parecer era un buen calmante. No estaba muy seguro de sus efectos pero al menos Momoko y Kaoru (que eran las realmente peligrosas) estaban entretenidas en algo que no fuera despedazar al par de muchachitos que en ese momento molestaban a su recién liberado hijo. En cambio la más inocente de las tres seguía pálida mientras tomaba su bebida con calma, tenía miedo de hablarle y que ella terminara por explotar y lo regañara por dejarla leer algo tan horrendo. Al menos el pelinegro había dejado de hacerle caras a su té y había empezado a relajarse tanto que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, aunque aún se sobresaltaba cada que su contraparte se movía.

Entre refunfuños el más joven de los pelinegros entro a la cocina. Tenía una sustancia de apariencia extraña y verdosa sobre el cabello que hizo que su pelirroja amiga tuviera que ahogarse una carcajada. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, ninguno de los verdes fue tan condescendiente con él y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Papá!—reclamo el niño sorprendiendo ligeramente a Miyako, él no solía llamar al profesor así, al menos no en su presencia—Odio a nuestras nuevas visitas.

—Odio es una palabra muy fuerte Ken—le reprocho su padre.

—Lo sé—contesto este, cada vez se hacía más rebelde ese muchacho. —Pero qué ¿Vamos a leer el siguiente archivo o no?

— ¡No!—gritaron al unísono la suficiente cantidad de voces como para que fuera complicado definir quiénes habían proferido el grito.

—Tranquilos—intento calmarlos el profesor, —ya lo revise y no tiene nada parecido a lo que leyeron. Pero eso sí, tiene mucha acción y se podrán ver dando palizas.

La pelinegra estaba por ponerse de pie y gritarle que no le creía, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba la idea de leerse pateando traseros, cuando un sonido anuncio que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Dos personas aparecieron frente al grupo. Uno de ellos, un hombre canoso de estómago prominente y expresión inocente. La otra, una mujer de risos rubios definidos y un vestido rojo que marcaba su impresionante cuerpo, era tan guapa que hasta Brick logro olvidar su repulsión por las mujeres un momento para admirarla y, probablemente, Butch hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque aún estaba demasiado traumado por "lo que había tocado" en la última historia que había leído.

-0-0-0-

La presencia del alcalde forzó las cosas. Él había ido con la única intención de leer lo que la gente escribía de "sus chicas" y aunque quisieran no podían negárselo, hasta a los chicos no les convenía tener problemas con él. Así que entre regañadientes los seis protagonistas regresaron en la sala, aunque ahora algunos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo ya que el grupo había aumentado sustancialmente y el espacio ya no era suficiente.

—Bien —dijo el profesor con una enorme sonrisa de dudosa sinceridad. — ¿Están listos?

Sin esperar respuesta abrió el segundo documento.

— ¡Yo leo!—exclamo el más viejo de la habitación tomando aire.

"Una chica está esperando a sus amigas frente a una compu en un..."

Cami-chan: que escribes?

Yo: Nada esperándolas, apropósito donde están Phany y Jek

Pha/Jek: aquí estamos

Yo: por fin llegaron, justo a tiempo para presentar la historia

Jek: pues hagámoslo

Phany: estoy lista

Chami-chan: esta historia la preparo Antonia la loka

Jek: para todos los fans de las ppgz y los rrbz

Phany: con el apoyo de todas nosotras

Yo: las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen y los más seguro nunca lo harán, solo me pertenece la trama y Brat y Brushy

Cami-chan: sabemos que nuestra amiga escribe mucho pero por favor léanlo completo

Jek: y por favor dejen reviews

Después de su rápida lectura de lo que parecía el dialogo entre la autora y sus amigos, lo que desconcertó bastante a muchos de los presentes, el robusto hombre empezó a respirar agitadamente, como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Creo que lo mejor sería qué todos leyéramos por nuestra cuenta, señor alcalde—propuso la mujer de las impresionantes curvas con una increíblemente sensual voz que logro alucinar a Boomer.

—Tal…talvez tenga razón—jadeo el aludido, —Señorita Bello.

Y así, fue como empezó la lectura de la segunda historia que sus "dichosos" fans habían escrito.

-0-0-0-

—Si supiera que la más violenta al ser despertada es Bombón…—murmuro el más joven mientras leí extasiado comentando en voz baja todo lo comentable posible—Y ahora entran los idiotas—aunque debía admitir que ese trío lo hacía reír.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando llego a la parte en la que su pequeña familia era mencionada, no podía creer que la tal Antonia hubiera escrito eso. Digo, claro que le agradaba Kuriko, pero… ¡declarársele! Eso no tenía lógica y era imposible, obviamente…si…claro, lo era. Tenía que distraerlos antes de que cualquiera le tomara importancia a ese tema.

— ¿Quién será Brushy?—pregunto señalando la pantalla al notar el nombre desconocido.

—Hablaron de él arriba—contesto la pelirroja distraídamente.

—Ah sí…—dijo el niño mientras buscaba desesperadamente otra vía de escape— ¡Mira Kaoru! El tal Brad te atropello.

—Es solo un personaje ficticio, Ken. No exageres—contesto la mencionada sin dejar de leer.

—Brushy es un nombre muy extraño ¿no creen?—continuo ya casi desesperado.

Todos lo ignoraron. El corazón del joven pelinegro latía a una velocidad desconocida hasta ese momento, la expectación lo estaba matando. Y entonces sucedió, Miyako se rio de esa forma que tanto le recordaba a las pompas de jabón.

—Oh, Ken…—canturreo ella alegremente.

— ¿Quién es Kuriko?—cuestiono el oji-verde.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mi hermana es una peste—le advirtió la hermana mayor de la niña. —Pero en todo caso, donde le hagas daño te asesinare.

—Es sorprendente lo rápido que crecen los niños hoy en día—lloriqueo el viejo.

-0-0-0-

—No, ¿Por qué a mí?—pregunto Butch mientras su contraparte lo agarraba de la chaqueta de manera feroz.

— ¿A quién entonces?—lo cuestiono la agresora con una "linda" sonrisa sádica en su rostro— ¿Al estúpido que nos atropelló?—soltó una carcajada al recordar lo que estaba leyendo cuando descubrió que el idiota que se retorcía entre sus manos le había echado un moco a la hamburguesa que ella misma se había ido a hacer.

— ¿Apenas ibas ahí? Yo ya había llegue a donde conocen a Yumiko—se burló el rubio de los rowdys, que sin saberlo estaba salvando a su hermano de una muerte segura y condenándose a sí mismo, la pelinegra no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Ya me cae mal Yumiko—murmuro el tercero de los hermanos, comentario que obviamente no iba al caso.

Ignorando al pelirrojo la adolescente intento continuar con su intento de asesinato. Sin embargo el profesor detuvo su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño a pocos centímetros de impactarse contra la angelical cara de la contraparte de la más dulce de sus amigas. El hombre le indico con la mirada que no lo hiciera con el alcalde ahí presente, el cual reía con ganas al leer como el "personaje ficticio" deseaba darle balonazos en la cara a la pareja de pelinegros. A regañadientes la menos femenina de las chicas se limitó a cambiarse de lugar para así intentar ignorar al trío de copias baratas.

— ¿En qué vas?—le pregunto a Momoko quien leía aparentemente aburrida.

— "¿Y ustedes que rubios?"—dictó la pelirroja sin mirarla—Supuestamente después de un día de conocernos nosotras ya somos amigas de esos ineptos y de los tres desconocidos.

—Y Butch ronca—le susurra la señorita Bello al oído.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me interesa?—le pregunta la pelinegra confundida.

—También piensa que la arte de su hermano es una tontería—replica la bella mujer con un levantamiento de hombros.

—Y te gana en futbol—mete su cuchara la oji-azul.

— ¿Qué hacen?—pregunto Boomer que obviamente ya se había aburrido de leer y buscaba algo mejor que hacer, Miyako se tensó.

—Le decimos a Bellota todas las cosas que hace tu hermano el pelinegro dentro de la historia—le explico la única adulta de la habitación haciendo que los ojos del rubio brillaran.

—Pues…—rápidamente le dio un vistazo al texto frente él para encontrar que decir y así entrar al juego que la sexi mujer había iniciado—le gusta el bosque.

—Lo arruinaste—sentencio la pelirroja mientras regresaba la vista a la pantalla sin muchas ganas, su contraparte y Ken se quejaban de que las transformaciones no eran muy buenas y si ellos que eran tan fácilmente impresionable lo decían toda esa acción de la que hablo el profesor debía ser falsa.

— ¡Vamos chicos!—ánimo el profesor—Que esto apenas empieza.

-0-0-0-

Ken bufo. No podía creer lo cruel lo cruel que era Antonia con él. Los tres Rowdys, y Momoko, se burlaban de él por "haber sido un cobarde y no haber interrumpido a Kuriko para declarársele". Al menos Miyako les había pedido silencio para poder leer en paz y ahora ya habían dejado de canturrearle y se habían limitado a hacerle señas.

—Deberías leer—le recomienda su padre sentándose al lado de él—Se está empezando a poner interesante, al parecer se perdieron en el espacio tres rayos z blancos.

— ¡Yo no me asustaría por tener poderes!—grito en ese momento la oji-rosa interrumpiendo al profesor.

—Finalmente patearemos traseros!—exclamo apenas un segundo después Kaoru.

¿Ves?

Para ti es fácil decirlo—alego el preadolescente. —Nadie te está molestando por una chica que apenas conoces.

¡Uhhh! Miyako y Boomer pondrán a los rehenes a salvo juntos—canturrio la señorita Bello, como si se tratase de una chiquilla.

La aludida se puso pálida e intento alejarse lo más posible de su contraparte que hacía muecas de asco mientras la mayoría del grupo se reía.

No te des tanta importancia, hijo—dice el profesor con una sonrisa de satisfacción—Pasaste de moda muy rápido.

Al parecer esos Brushy y Brad son muy habilidosos—comento el alcalde aparentemente complacido.

¡Yo rompo metralletas!—chillo Boomer que odiaba que no le prestaran atención.

Ja, eres tan fea que se desmallo un tipo al verte—se burlaba Butch de su contraparte mientras tanto.

¡Cállate que de todos modos yo vencí uno más que tú!

-0-0-0-

La joven rubia no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando leyó que Boomer la consolaba. Le tenía miedo, sabía que todo lo que había pasado en la historia anterior fue por culpa de algún fan con mucha imaginación pero aun así… Y lo peor es que se sentía culpable. ¡No tendría por qué hacerlo! Ellos eran villanos y lo lógico es que generaran miedo. Sin embargo leía a Brick feliz por haber hecho nuevos amigos y después lo volteaba a ver revolviéndole el pelo a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no podía imaginarse que fueran tan malos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que ha haber un triángulo amoroso entre Brushy, Yumiko y Brad?—la cuestiono su amiga adicta al romance y la azúcar sacándola de onda.

— ¡Tú no acaricias a mi perro!—exclamo Ken señalando acusatoriamente al rowdy rubio, al parecer había leído algo.

—Creo que alucinas Momoko—regreso la oji-azul al tema de conversación después de la breve interrupción—Es obvio que Yumiko solo está ahí para unirte con Brick y a Brad le gusta Brushy. Y…-leyó rápidamente unas cuantas líneas más—a Butch le gusta Kaoru o está por gustarle.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunto su amiga mirando de reojo a la pelinegra que leía desinteresadamente.

— ¿Por qué más le mandaría papelitos?

— ¡Yo puedo resolver cualquier ejercicio de inglés!—exclamo Ken desde su lugar al otro lado de la sala, haciendo que el par de amigas rieran— ¿Qué planea esta Antonia? ¿Qué conviva con esos tres idiotas?

— ¡Ken!—lo regaño ahora el alcalde.

—Lo siento—murmuro haciéndose bolita en el sillón y continuando con su lectura.

El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse y la somnolencia se iba apoderando de "los tres invitados de honor" así que, con propósito de que su personaje en la historia había hecho algo similar, el profesor se dispuso a proponerles algo.

—Chicos.

—Hmp—respondió el líder de los tres sin mirarlo.

—Estaba pensando que podrían pasar esta noche aquí en lugar de regresar al centro comercial donde estaban viviendo.

Ante tal propuesta todos los presentes, con excepción del alcalde que estaba muy ocupado leyendo como los jóvenes villanos se ponían a alegar a Ken dentro de la historia, se voltearon a verlo con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Habrá comida?—pregunto Boomer a lo que recibió un asentimiento. —Entonces por mí está bien.

— ¿Camas?—secundo su hermano de la bandita en la nariz volviendo a recibir una respuesta afirmativa—Pues ya me canse de los sleeping bags de la tienda de deportes.

— ¿Butch?—cuestiono al único que aún no había dado una respuesta.

—Pues de todos modos yo creía que estábamos secuestrados y no podríamos irnos.

El profesor sonrió, primero orgulloso y después más bien nervioso cuando vio la mirada que le dedico la señorita Bello al escuchar la palabra secuestro.

—Supongo que ya ha acabado la sesión de hoy—finiquito antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa. —Les pasare el resto de la historia al dispositivo de sus cinturones—dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas, —para que terminen de leer en su casa. Y a ustedes—continuo con los dos respetables miembros del gobierno ahí presentes, —se los mandare a su correo.

—Me parece formidable—contesto el alcalde poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano del científico antes de marcharse.

Cuando él volvió a ser el único adulto presente las chicas regresaron a sus estados naturales lo que logro confundir a Butch y maravillar a Boomer que aún no entendían muy bien eso.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana, profesor?—lo interrogo la pelirroja.

—Sí, niñas.

—Bien.

Las tres se pararon en la orilla de la puerta y recitaron al mismo tiempo una despedida hacia los tres habitantes regulares del laboratorio. Sin embargo se congelaron al ver a sus contrapartes que las veían expectantes.

—Adiós idiotas—se decidió finalmente la pelinegra.

—Sí, si adiós—secundo Momoko.

Miyako hizo una simple reverencia y las tres salieron corriendo, ese había sido un día extraño

 _Creo que esto es un caos pero espero que les guste. No hice más capítulos de esta historia por que terminaría por ser muy pesado tanto para ustedes como para mi así que ojala y se pasen a revisar la historia original._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Y aquí estoy de regreso. Espero que los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora hayan cumplido sus expectativas y a pesar del caos que suponen logren sacarles al menos algunas risas. Bueno, empecemos._

 **Más que atracción**

 **(Lenka387)**

— ¡Kaoru!—llamo la rubia del grupo mientras ella y Momoko corrían a alcanzar a su amiga sin recibir respuesta.

La tercer chica miraba fijamente la hebilla de su cinturón y parecía no haber notado la presencia de sus dos compañeras lo que logro desconcertarlas bastante.

— ¿Qué haces?—le pregunto la oji-rosa curiosa.

Como respuesta la amante de los deportes se limitó a hacerle una seña con los dedos que le indicara paciencia, un don que la pelirroja no tenía exactamente muy desarrollado, sin embargo las niñas no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que la distraída termino por lanzar el aparato con un bufido.

—No planeo terminar de leer una historia en la que accedo a besar al idiota ese—comento antes de dedicarle una mirada extraña a su pelirroja amiga, —porque tú lo sugeriste.

— ¡No es mi culpa que el romance sea tan lindo!—chillo esta como auto defensa.

— ¿Y si olvidamos eso y entramos?—sugirió Miyako—Quizá tengamos más suerte con las historias de hoy.

Ambas asienten y la siguen dentro de la casa.

-0-0-0-

—Bien—dijo el profesor, — ¿Leo la introducción y después que cada quien se valla a la libre?

Todos asintieron.

—Perfecto—el hombre se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

Hacía ya 2 años desde que los RRBZ abandonaron Saltadilla, y las PPGZ seguían combatiendo el crimen en la ciudad pues, aunque los RRBZ se fueron, villanos como Mojo, Peludito, la banda Gangrena, Sedusa, "El", entre otros; Siguieron atacando la ciudad e incluso nuevos villanos aparecieron, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Las PPGZ siempre salían vencedoras en sus encuentros y salvaban Saltadilla un vez más.

Un nuevo día estaba empezando y una chica de cabellos anaranjados estaba plácidamente dormida en lo que se veía, una muy cómoda cama. El despertador sonó con el característico tono "Ring- Ring" repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—Ja, son unos villanos tan mediocres que tuvieron que abandonar saltadilla—se burló Kaoru con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¡Seguro que fue por una cuestión muy malvada!—exclamo el rubio de los rowdis con un puchero.

—Chicos no…

—O quizá es que somos tan buenos malhechores que ustedes no descubrían que éramos nosotros—interrumpe el líder de los chicos al adulto.

—Quizás, pero en ese caso sus villanerías eran tan poca cosa que no eran dignas de atraer a las "Chicas Superpoderosas Z" para detenerlos—contraataco su contraparte orgullosa.

Sin más una discusión, que bien podría pasar por una batalla campal, se desato entre todos los miembros de la habitación. Incluyendo al profesor que desesperado intentaba calmarlos, y a Poochie que aportaba con insultos del todo inocentes a diestra y siniestra sin estar muy seguro a quien estaban dirigidos.

-0-0-0-

Cuando finalmente empezaron a leer Miyako se alegró al ver que tanto su actitud como la de sus amigas le recordaban bastante a la vida real. Quizás había tenido razón y verdaderamente esta historia sería mejor que las anteriores.

— ¡Ahí estamos!—grito Brick—No desaparecimos y ahora verán lo poderosos que somos.

La rubia bufo lo más quedo posible, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, mientras continuaba la lectura y entonces se rio. No una de esas risas dulces y femeninas, sino una autentica carcajada digna de Kaoru.

—Y…y deba…debajo de este una chi…chica…

Unos cuantos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella mientras que la protagonista de la escena que tanto la había hecho reír se encontraba indignada, no había sido divertido… bueno… no para ella.

Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, el tema fue rápidamente olvidado cuando los verdes empezaron a discutir sobre la idiotez o falta de esta del chico.

-0-0-0-

Tenía que ser broma, por supuesto que lo era. No era posible que la autora de esa cosa quisiera que trabajaran juntos. Todavía la del anterior había puesto que no se conocían antes y que esos tipos (puaj) las habían salvado. Pero aquí también ¿enserio? Aparte eran tan groseros. Bueno, ella no era la educación caminando pero claramente ellos no entendían el significado de la palabra "caballerosidad".

—Tenías que ser tú la primera en caer—le comento a la oji-azul con desaprobación, esta apretó la boca y negó lentamente. —El profesor ese me agrada—agrego desinteresadamente.

—Dudo que si fuera verdaderamente nuestro profesor te agradaría tanto—aseguro la tercer miembro del grupo. —Aunque tiene razón Kaoru, aun no lleva ni un día y tú ya estas ligando con el rubio oxigenado ese.

—Al menos yo se la debilidad del profesor ese—murmuro el objeto de los comentarios molesta, aun no terminaba de superar lo leído en la primer historia, aún no había dado su primer beso y ahí Boomer… había… ni quería pensar en eso.

—Y ahí esta ella—dijo la pelirroja que estaba por terminar el capítulo—Sera lindo ver un poco de romance que no nos incluya a nosotras.

Oh, y esperaban que ese fuera el único romance de la historia. Aunque por el título eso parecía muy poco posible.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Por qué!—chillo Ken que al parecer también estaba harto de las semejanzas de esta historia con la anterior— ¿También en esta tienen que vivir en nuestra casa? ¿Qué problema tiene con vivir con el chango apestoso ese si ustedes también son unos apestosos?

—No me mires a mí, que esa es la decisión del que escribió esto, no mía—se defendió el padre del niño al ver como este lo miraba asesinamente.

—Pues espero que tú personaje de una buena explicación del porqué estos niñatos están ahí o se olvida de que respetemos el no matarlos, profesor—amenazo Momoko, que llevaba tantas horas (una y cuarto) sin azúcar que se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor.

— ¿Ni les dio una explicación satisfactoria de lo que había sucedido y ustedes los aceptan tan fácilmente?—continuo el joven oji-gris a las dos más femeninas de la habitación—Ahora solo me agrada Bellota.

—Ven aquí pequeño, tú también me agradas—dijo la mencionada extendiendo los brazos dentro de los que el pequeño genio se refugió. —somos tú y yo contra el mundo.

Pero entonces, la Bellota de la historia también accedió haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la cara de los abrazados pelinegros.

— ¿Nos darán cinturones con piedritas?—pregunto Butch, que había continuado completamente enajenado de lo que sucedía—Que gay.

Y como si esa hubiera sido la palabra clave para desatar el caos, algo destruyo la pared.

 _Muy corto ¡Lo sé! (lo lamento Lenka, ya sabes que tu historia es una de mis favoritas del fandom y me hubiera gustado hacer un capítulo digno de este fanfic) Pero tengo responsabilidades mañana y no puedo desvelarme. Espero muchas reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bien, aquí estoy con el penúltimo capítulo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado Lenka y te haya hecho reír a pesar de lo cortito. Hare todo mi esfuerzo para hacer este más largo pero ya ven como una va adquiriendo responsabilidades y mi mamá me crucifica si me desvelo tanto como antes. Pero bueno, empecemos._

 **El caballero negro**

 **(vAmPiRe-Bc)**

Miyako refunfuñaba al descubrir lo rápido que Cody la supero en la dichosa historia que acababan de terminar de leer. Tanto romanticismo con el tonto de su contraparte la tenía de mal humor y ahora los comentarios orgullos de su amiga pelinegra por ser la única en no haberse colado por alguno de sus chicos la molestaba tanto que estaba a punto de atraparla con una de sus burbujas y mandarla muy lejos de una patada.

Para su buena, o mala, suerte no era la única con los nervios a punto de explotar. El rowdy rojo era víctima de las burlas de su hermano pelinegro que se regodeaba de haber descubierto "su sucio secretito" dentro de la historia, y de los gritos histéricos de su contraparte que aseguraba que aunque no conocía al tal Dexter estaba segura de que lo preferiría un millón de veces antes que él. Y si a eso les agregamos las continuas burlas de Ken, eso parecía una receta para el desastre.

— ¡Ya cállense!—por sorprendente que pareciese el causante del grito no fue ninguno del par de desesperados muchachos, si no Boomer que mantenía la oreja bien pegada contra la puerta cerrada para intentar escuchar la conversación de "los adultos"… y Poochie.

Hace poco menos de dos horas atrás Mojo Jojo había destrozado una de las paredes del laboratorio mientras exigía que soltaran a sus tres pequeños. Los cuales corrieron a su encuentro mientras le gritaban una y otra vez "mamá". Ante tal acto el sentimental mono se distrajo lo que hizo que pudieran vencerlo rápidamente y así encerrarlo en la misma red que sus hijos antes de él. Bellota estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar muy lejos cuando logro conmover el blando corazón del dueño de la casa alegando que el haría lo mismo si alguien hubiera secuestrado a su pequeño Ken. Aun dentro de la red se lo había llevado a otra habitación y habían estado charlando ahí desde entonces.

— ¿Hay algo que escuchar rubio oxigenado?—pregunta la chica de ojos color jade desinteresadamente.

—Quizás si hubieran sido más silencios podría pero ahora la conversación parece haber terminado—respondió el muchachito ignorando magistralmente el insulto.

En ese momento la puerta se abre golpeando la pecosa cara del joven chismoso que cae al suelo estrepitosamente haciendo que casi todos los presentes se carcajearan, con excepción de su contraparte que a pesar de desear lo contrario no pudo evitar sentir compasión por su contraparte. El rubio miro con odio a todos con los que sus ojos se toparon hasta encontrar entre ellos al más recurrente villano de la ciudad que se encontraba desatado y lo miraba fijamente.

— ¡Mami!—chillo saltando a los brazos del simio que parecía a punto de llorar de la felicidad—Han sido malos conmigo mami, por favor desintégralos.

— ¿¡Qué!?—exclamo súbitamente molesto mientras lanzaba al oji-azul de regreso al suelo— ¿Quieres que desintegre a dos de mis hijos por un capricho tuyo? ¡Se un hombre y desintégralos tú mismo!

A todos les resbalo una gotita por la frente. ¿Qué tipo de padre (¿o madre?) era ese?

—Aquí nadie desintegrara a nadie—sentencia el profesor Utonio acomodándose la corbata con tranquilidad. —Continuaremos con la siguiente lectura, y espero que todo se dé de manera ordenada.

— ¿Y por qué liberaste al animalejo ese?—dijo Momoko haciendo la pregunta que las tres súper heroínas se habían guardado, y no, aún no había comido azúcar.

— ¡¿A quién dices animalejo niña estúpida?! Soy un reconocido científico malvado—grito el mencionado ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del profesor—Lo siento.

Kaoru tuvo que tragarse una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar una disculpa del chimpancé ese. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable?

—Él y yo hemos hecho un trato—explico el hombre. —Permitirá que los chicos se queden con nosotros hasta que terminemos con las historias y me ayudara a reconstruir la pared a cambio de que él también pueda quedarse y que lo desate.

—Los niños de Mojo son unas estrellas, tengo que leerlo con mis propios ojos—canturreo Mojo moviendo el trasero cómicamente.

-0-0-0-

—Al ser el más nuevo aquí Mojo siente correcto ser el primero en leer—anunció el simio apretando los botones correspondientes del control remoto de tal manera que la cuarta historia apareciera en pantalla y aclarándose la garganta de manera teatral.

Nota: ¡Buenas noches! les traigo una nueva historia de la parejita verde. Espero que el trama sea de su gran interés. Al principio no es muy recurrente su encuentro, pero les juro que será la pareja de la historia (al menos la principal) no habrá algún tipo de cambio de parejas si es que llegan a pensar eso. Disfruten y perdonen la falta de ortografía.

Disclaimer: D!Ppgz no es de mi pertenencia. Solo el trama.

Warning!: AU. Romance.

Prólogo

Era un 5 de Septiembre, un día como cualquier otro.

"Parejas" pensaron los siete preadolescentes de la habitación fastidiados. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar una historia en la que no hubiera romance?

-0-0-0-

—Hermosa.

—Oh hermosa Kaoru.

—Que hermosa es Kaoru.

—Y con ese vestidito…

—El maquillaje, no olviden el maquillaje.

Por una vez que le prestaban atención en algo y tenían que retratarla como una mujer femenina e insegura.

Después del enojo principal por parte de su amiga pelirroja al no ser la descrita como "hermosa", nadie había perdido la oportunidad para burlarse de ella. Inclusive el profesor reía disimuladamente mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en el texto.

— ¡Como que el tal señor Roberts es el padre de los niños de Mojo!—reclama indignado haciendo que la pelinegra lo ame momentáneamente.

— ¡Eso no es importante mamá!—le reclama su hijo oji-rojo— ¿No contaste el número de veces que le dijeron hermosa a la marimacha aquí presente?

Iba a asesinarlo, seguro que lo haría.

—Marimacha pero bien que estas ansioso por casarte con ella—se carcajeo la contraparte del objetivo de las burlas.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntaron las dos personas con gorra de la habitación asustadas.

El aludido señalo la pantalla casi en la parte inferior donde claramente se hablaba sobre un compromiso entre ellos dos. Ahora sí que lo asesinaría.

-0-0-0-

—Kaoru es muy bonita—le canturreo Boomer en el oído.

—Pues puedes quedártela tú.

— ¿Y robarte a tú prometida? ¿Qué clase de hermano sería?

— ¡Mamá!—chillo Brick buscando apoyo en el recién llegado que bufaba molesto mientras devoraba las palabras en busca de su nombre.

—Pídele ayuda al señor Roberta—valla mono celoso.

—Al menos al intento de mi de la historia también le gusta el futbol—gruñía la pelinegra al lado de Mojo Jojo, en esos momentos prefería una compañía que estuviera del mismo humor que ella (sea quien sea) en lugar de su par de amigas que soltaban chillidos de alegría al ver a su amiga la imposible comprometida, aunque fuese en una simple historia.

"La parejita" siguió leyendo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que aliviara su sufrimiento, aunque alguno de sus personajes (de preferencia el del otro) tuviera que morir.

—Si mi mamá verdaderamente me amara no me haría eso—dijo la súper poderosa verde mientras leía la escena de la cena—Y tampoco aceptaría que la familia de esos idiotas fuera a cenar a nuestra casa.

El segundo capítulo rápidamente acabo y todos pudieron descubrir que era el último, lo que hizo bastante feliz al villano de piel verde. Y logro aliviar la tensión de Brick y Kaoru, aunque estaban bastante seguros de que esa noche tendrían pesadillas respecto a una hipotética vida en matrimonio.

— ¿Les parece si cenamos y después se van, chicas?—propone el anfitrión recibiendo exclamaciones alegres por parte de todos, pudiéndose resaltar el grito de "¡AZÚCAR!" que soltó la oji-rosa.

-0-0-0-

El día siguiente sería lunes y sería realmente difícil que las chicas pudieran pasar el suficiente tiempo en el laboratorio para acabar la última historia hasta el próximo fin de semana. Así que considerando el volumen del texto el profesor había decidido mandárselo por medio del cinturón. Tendrían toda la semana para leer la primera temporada y el sábado irían al laboratorio para comentarla y empezar la segunda.

Mientras que los villanos se quedarían ahí, tooooda la semana. Ken casi se vuelve loco al escuchar la noticia aunque su papá intento explicarle que era cuestión de principios: si podían vigilar que dedicaran la semana a leer no podrían causar desastres en la ciudad. Aparte, así Mojo podría reparar el dichoso hoyo.

 _¡Esto es todo por ahora! Espero sus reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Y hemos llegado al último capítulo. Después de varias semanas de trabajo esto está por acabar. Gracias por el apoyo (aunque debo decir que esta última semana me quedaron a deber un poco). Estos dos años en fanfiction no hubieran sido lo mismo sin personas como ustedes, aunque debo admitir que no estoy muy activa en este fandom. Espero que les guste._

 **Demashitaa: Kasai**

 **(Miss Nutella)**

Durante esos interminables siete días el profesor Utonio había aprendido más sobre Mojo Jojo y el trio de muchachos que con todas sus investigaciones juntas.

Primero que nada había descubierto que era un inventor nato, podía hacer máquinas de chatarra y de alguna manera lograba que funcionaran. Don que su hijo pelirrojo había heredado sin problemas. Ambos habían hecho un gran equipo al arreglar la pared de su laboratorio, aunque ese muchacho también había heredado la holgazanería de su… mamá, así que el trabajo fue por mucho lento… muy lento.

En cambio también se maravilló que la velocidad de lectura por minuto del extraño simio estaba únicamente veinte palabras por abajo del suyo y cinco del de su hijo (aunque cuando era en voz alta se trababa mucho). Y por sorprendente que pareciera Butch también era bastante veloz leyendo. Tanto así que fue el primero de los tres rowdys en acabar lo que hizo que tuviera mucho tiempo libre, el que dedico a hacer los más grandes destrozos que un niño podía hacer con un calcetín apestoso.

El pecoso oji-azul también había sacado algo de Mojo, su voracidad. Comía tanto y tan rápido que había tenido que ponerle candado al refrigerador y todas las alacenas después de que el martes había dejado todo vacío. Sin embargo le había sido imposible regañarlo cuando lo vio llorando abrazado a su madre mientras veían una telenovela juntos. ¡Se había sentido tan identificado! La verdad es que esos programas eran su gusto culposo.

A final de cuentas había aprendido a convivir con todos e incluso había formado una pequeña complicidad con Mojo que como él estaba viviendo esa etapa en la que los niños cada vez son más independientes. Bueno, en realidad para el simio esa etapa había comenzado inmediatamente después de que los había creado, al parecer los chicos nunca pasaban más de una semana en su guarida antes de salir en busca de aventuras.

Sin embargo para Ken las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Aunque era divertido tener conversaciones vánales y alguien con quien pelear aun pensaba que tener villanos en casa era una muy mala idea, y que aunque en general eran inofensivos eso no les quitaba lo idiotas.

-0-0-0-

La luz estaba apagada en la casa de Miyako, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Era probable que si no fuera porque estaban demasiado absortas en su lectura las dos invitadas estuvieran temblando de miedo debajo de las sabanas que les servían de tienda de campaña improvisada para su lectura clandestina.

Esa sesión no se parecía en absoluto a las que se llevaban a cabo en el laboratorio. Estaban en silencio, pero no porqué temieran que la abuela de la rubia fuera a regañarlas, la mujer tenía el sueño tan pesado que solo la idea era irracional. Sino por qué la autora había logrado ponerlas en un estado de tención increíble con un villano que las hacía temer por la vida de sus personajes y, aunque odiasen admitirlo, también por la de los chicos.

¡Y es que todo había sido tan sutil! La forma en la que cada una de las historias que habían leído había pintado su relación con los rowdy había hecho que el beso que Momoko había compartido con el oji-rojo en esta historia no le hubiera dado asco (aunque por supuesto que eso no significaba que no lo hubiera odiado con toda su alma por alejarla de sus preciados dulces tanto tiempo), Kaoru casi ansiaba compartir un partido de futbol con su contraparte y Miyako no podía seguir despreciando a Boomer por lo sucedido en la primera. Definitivamente sus fans podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

-0-0-0-

Cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando ver a sus tres mayores enemigas, el corazón del joven rubio decidió comenzar una carrera. O al menos eso él pensaba, ya que definitivamente iba más rápido de lo normal.

Las perfectas coletas doradas de la chica que entraba al final se veían demasiado… ¡En realidad no tenía ni idea! Pero sencillamente debían ser demasiado algo, cualquier adjetivo que se le ocurriera no podía ser suficiente para describirlas. Ni tampoco sus ojos, o su piel, o sus…sus…sus ¡labios! Bien, ya lo había pensado. Y es que después de que la dulce señorita Nutella había escrito en esa larga, verdaderamente larga, historia lo maravillosa que su contraparte era, no había podido evitar enamorarse loca y profundamente. ¡Por qué no había puesto más atención a los demás relatos! Oh, sí claro, estaba esa chica pelinegra que le había parecido tan valiente y después había llegado mamá.

—Hola verdeci…—Butch tuvo que contenerse para evitar saludar a su contraparte como lo hacía en, casi, todas las historias que había leído últimamente. Al haber compartido tanto tiempo con la versión literaria de Kao…Bellota había terminado por sentirse en confianza con ella, inclusive estuvo a punto de olvidar que solo era con la versión ficticia, a la real aun la odiaba, o al menos eso esperaba.

—No te atrevas—murmuro ella con fastidio mientras pasaba por su lado dejándolo de piedra. No por lo que había dicho, sino simplemente por ser ella, la verdadera ella.

Brick no había sido la excepción en cuanto a cambio de actitud para con las chicas. Cuando la pelirroja se sentó en el piso justo al frente del sillón sobre el que él estaba despatarrado, no se sintió asqueado al sentir la larga cabellera de la chica en contacto con su mano. De hecho sus instintos naturales (¿o animales?) le gritaban que lo acariciara. ¿Qué más daba si tenía piojos? Olía bien… muy bien.

—…Brick.

El muchacho vio que todos lo miraban expectantes. ¿Qué le habían dicho?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si puedes leer el inicio de esta última historia, idiota—le repitió la de cabellos azabaches poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah sí, claro—dijo finalmente poniendo su mirada en la pantalla.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Demashitaa: Kasai.

Advertencias: Esta es la continuación de una de mis historias, Demashitaa: No Hai. Creo que no es necesario leer la anterior para entender está, pero sería mejor que así fuera.

Aclaraciones para aquellos que no han leído No Hai:

Identidades secretas de los chicos: Brick: Makoto Him, Boomer: Hotaru Him, Butch: Koiji Him.

Resumen, Demashitaa: No Hai.

Tres años después de la desaparición de los villanos en la ciudad de Tokio, las chicas llevaban una vida cotidiana normal.

-0-0-0-

Era sorprendente como los chicos eran capases de arruinar el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de esa larga historia. Pero era de esperarse, después de todo eran ellos. Y debía admitir que era gracioso, bueno… solo un poco. Así como ver a Bombón lanzándole la cuchara de su gelatina a Brick por haber "dicho" que era una tragedia estar unido a ella.

— ¡Tapaste mi momento de gloria!—chillo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba indignado la pantalla, ignorando completamente el comentario de su contraparte.

No tardo mucho para que la oji-verde también empezara a reclamarle a su amiga fanatica de la moda por quererla hacer usar falda. A Ken le costaba creer la manera en que todos parecían haber olvidado que lo que escribían sus supuestos fans no pasaba en la vida real.

—Quizás el que ya no podrá vivir sin ellos seré yo—murmuro el niño mientras se daba cuenta que nunca se había reído tanto como esa semana que había pasado con ellos.

— ¡Como se atreven a traicionarme de esa manera!—grito indignado el mono al leer que defendían la ciudad inclusive de él—Que soy su madre.

Por sorprendente que pareciera creía que inclusive podría llegar a extrañar a Mojo también, tenía que admitir que a pesar de sus delirios maniacos y su propensión a la exageración tenía ideas realmente geniales.

Pero si los chicos seguían arruinando inclusive una historia ¿Qué no harían con su casa?

—Al menos también habrá acción en esta historia—dijo Kaoru que comía palomitas del mismo tazón que el profesor, que se notaba a leguas estaba aguantando una carcajada, y Butch.

Al parecer no era el único que había aprendido a… tolerar a ese grupo de villanos.

— ¡Aquí Ken también ama a tu hermana!—exclamo el rubio adicto a las novelas señalando a Momoko que lo miraba con falsa desaprobación.

Olvídenlo, definitivamente se pondría feliz cuando se largaran.

—Oigan al tipo ese le hicieron lo mismo que a mí el primer día—dijo al leer que habían encerrado al tal Sasaki.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, al parecer todos estaban demasiado ocupados molestando a Boomer al ver que se había puesto del mismo color que su personaje cuando llegaron a la parte en que se hablaba de su supuesto enamoramiento con la rubia. Bueno todos con excepción de Kaoru que intentaba ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con romance y aseguraba que el hecho de que el oji-azul también estuviera teniendo esos presentimientos era una clara señal de que en esta temporada habría acción.

—Das tanta pena que a tu hermano solo se le metió alguien a la escena y a ti fue más de la mitad de los personajes—se intentó vengar Ken ganándose regaños por parte del par de adultos que rápidamente se distrajeron ya que el resto había empezado una extraña competencia sobre cual era la fecha más genial para cumplir años.

En verdad que se parecían mucho a las versiones ficticias que peleaban con la misma intensidad dentro de la pantalla. Y si ellos habían logrado mantenerse juntos quizá…solo quizá…

 _¡Finito! Sé que no actualice la semana pasada pero digamos que una compañera me consiguió una oportunidad literaria bastante importante y aunque la posibilidad de que gane es bastante baja tenía que intentarlo. Pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Solo hice la introducción de esta historia porque, si han leído a Miss Nutella lo sabrán, es larga… muy larga. Si quieren pasarse por el resto de mis historias se los agradecería mucho, tengo una historia de este fandom en espera hasta que alguien deje un review. Creo que no queda mucho que decir._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
